Digimon: Saiyan Digi-Destined
by Goku91898
Summary: Can't think of a summary, sorry. Time skip between Chapters 1 and 2. Some episodes will get skipped cause I don't like them. T for Violence. And don't hate or I'll hate you, probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New In Town**

"Hey Mom, I'm heading to school" I notified "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" she asked "Nah, I'd rather walk" I answered "Okay, have a good day at school honey" she responded "I will" I said walking out the door; I was walking to my new school from my house when I bumped into someone "Oh sorry" I apologized "It's alright. I'm TK" he responded "I'm Zack" I introduced "So you're heading in this direction too?" he questioned "Yea, I'm heading to my new school. I just moved from America" I answered "Oh really? What class are you in?" he asked "Class 5-A" I replied "Neat, I'm in that class too" he said; we arrived at school after about three minutes of walking.

"I'm Mr Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you all to welcome two new students" the teacher introduced, we walked in on cue "It's nice to meet you, I'm TK" TK bowed "I'm Zack" I added bowing as well "TK please take a seat next to the girl with a camera around her neck. Zack please take a seat in the back near the window" Mr Hamasaki instructed, we took our seats and stayed there until class was over; TK walked off with some girl and another student followed them so I followed him because something bad could happen. "Hey Zack" TK greeted "How do ya know him?" the girl asked "I met TK this morning on the way here when I accidentally bumped into him" I answered "Oh. Well I'm Kari" the girl introduced "Zack" I responded "Oh hey Yolei" TK said suddenly and a girl with purple hair ran into the room "You're Kari Kamiya aren't you" Yolei said "Yea that's right, why do you ask?" Kari responded "Well are you related to Tai? He sent this Email" Yolei said holding up a piece of paper "My brother needs us!" Kari exclaimed before running off to the computer lab with us following, we ran into a guy named Izzy along the way.

"I was about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should've recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night, but boy talk about fun" Izzy ranted typing on the computer "I got 'em!" he exclaimed "What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides" Yolei asked "I heard about it from Tai once, he said there are a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are" Davis chimed in "You know Tai?" TK questioned "They play on the same soccer team" Kari input. "Hey guys I've got an idea, why don't we all go to the Digital World" Yolei suggested "Yolei weren't you coming over, remember you were gonna fix my computer" Cody reminded "Oh sorry I forgot" Yolei apologized "If Tai's there, the gate to the Digital World's open" Izzy said; Yolei left the room with Cody so she could fix his computer.

"We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed "I'm going with you" Davis stated "That's impossible, not just anybody can go ya know, you need a Digivice" TK informed "Listen TC if you can go so can I!" Davis growled; suddenly a bright glow came from the computer and four rays of light shot out of it, one went to me, one went to Davis, and the other two went down the hall "What's this?" I asked holding up a orange device "A Digivice!" TK exclaimed "It's a different model then the ones we have" Kari stated. "We should go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open" Izzy insisted "I agree... so what do I do? Just hold it up to the computer" I concurred "Yes" TK replied, I did so and got sucked into the computer along with Davis, TK, and Kari but not Izzy; we appeared in a dense forest "So this is the Digital World huh" Davis sighed "Woah this place comes with a new wardrobe" Davis notified.

His clothes were the only ones that changed which bothered me cause the clothes my Mom set out for me were really uncomfortable so I decided to take them off "Ah! What are you doing?!" Kari questioned covering her eyes with her cheeks a bit red "I'm just changing, I've got a set of clothes under these ones" I answered, she sighed in relief and opened her eyes; I was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a blue one under it, blue wrist bands, a blue belt, blue shoes, and orange pants. After a bit of walking we finally ran into Tai, one of the Digimon that was with him flew over to TK "TK!" it exclaimed "Patamon!" TK said hugging the Digimon "Hi guys, I'm glad ya all made it" Tai greeted running over with two more Digimon "Kari!" the cat Digimon exclaimed hugging Kari "Gatomon!" Kari grinned hugging it back, Gatomon took us to a cave with an egg in the center and explained what happened.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, its got a spike through it" TK commented walking over to the egg "Yea plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf" Tai added, TK tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge, Kari tried as well and failed too, Davis tried and got it off the ground without a hitch causing a blue Digimon called Veemon to appear; suddenly the cave shook and everyone but Davis looked up to see a dinosaur like Digimon breaking into the cave. "It's a monster!" Davis exclaimed "No it's a Digimon!" Kari corrected "Monochromon!" TK added "Boom bubble!" Patamon shouted firing a sonic wave "Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted shooting a flame ball, both attacks hit him but did nothing "Volcanic strike!" Monochromon yelled charging up a fire in its throat, he missed the first time but barely missed the second time, Kari hurt her ankle in the process of dodging the second blast.

Monochromon jumped down from the cliff and charged at Kari, I felt this weird feeling inside me so I acted without thinking, I jumped in between Monochromon & Kari "Zack are you nuts!" TK exclaimed; I held my hands out in front of me and grabbed onto Monochromon's horn to try and stop it, it pushed me back but slowly came to a stop just a few feet away from Kari "Z-Zack, how did you...?" Kari questioned. "Gatomon could you please get Kari out of Monochromon's path, I don't know how much longer I can last like this" I requested "Uh... right" Gatomon nodded helping Kari out of danger "And could someone please destroy this god damn dark ring!" I added feeling like I was gonna die any moment now "Agumon you heard him!" Tai concurred "Pepper breath!" Agumon repeated shooting a fireball, it hit the dark ring and destroyed it "Thank god. And now..." I sighed in relief before collapsing.

I groggily woke up to see Kari, TK, and Tai staring down at me "Good you're awake" TK notified "Come on, we're going to have a little chat" Tai said pulling me up off the ground; I followed Tai, TK, and Kari to a playground where 3 other High school kids were waiting, including Izzy "Hey Tai" Izzy greeted "Who's this?" a ginger girl asked pointing to me "He's one of the new Digi-Destined" TK answered as I took a seat on one of the benches. "He also saved my life" Kari added taking a seat next to me "How so?" a boy who looked like TK asked "Alright it happened like this, we were running from Monochromon who was shooting fire at us, Kari hurt her ankle after barely dodging the second shot, Monochromon jumped down from the cliff we were on before and charged at Kari, Zack here jumped in between the two and stopped Monochromon just a few feet away from Kari, then he collapsed and woke up a few minutes ago" TK retold.

"Yea I owe Zack big time" Kari grinned "It's was nothing, really" I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, I then stood up from the bench "Well I should get home, my Mom's probably worried since I didn't come home" I said walking off "See ya at school" Kari & TK waved, I just waved back and headed home 'Man what I day, I when to another world, fought a Digimon, and best of all I met Kari' I thought with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Human Dark Ring (a/n: I know Raidramon is a transformation of Veemon's but I don't know what Zack's Digimon would change into then)  
**

It's been about a week since we first went to the Digital World, everyone has a Digimon but me which is unfair, today we're going to destroy one more control spire today, the others have destroyed nearly a dozen all together, while I've been nothing but a burden, but today that's gonna change, I swear it. **Moments Later... **We were running from Gardromon "There's got to be at least a hundred of them!" Davis exclaimed "Wow you counted that high without having to take of your shoes n socks" Yolei joked "I think now would be a good time to head back to our world, we could come up with a new plan" TK suggested "TK's right, we could talk to Izzy" Yolei agreed "Are you guys out of your mind?! Quit now, I've never been a quitter" Davis denied "I agree, Davis lets regroup" Flamedramon said "Davis don't be so stubborn! There are far too many of them! We have to get out of here while we can!" TK insisted "I agree we have to hurry" Kari agreed "Ah alright" Davis accepted, everyone started running back but I slacked behind to make sure they didn't get hurt.

Right as I turned the corner into the alley I saw the TV get destroyed before Kari could go in, I also saw she was hurt "Kari are you okay?" I asked worriedly "I can't stand" she groaned "Here I'll carry you" I offered crouching down, I picked Kari up bridal style and made sure I had her close, but I didn't notice her cheeks had reddened slightly and that she was hiding it "Come on we can sneak out of the area through the alley ways, then Gatomon can Armor Digivolve and bust down the door, then we can find a way back to our world" I planned walking further into the alleyway. "R-Right" Kari stuttered "Kari why are your cheeks red? Are you sick?" Gatomon asked walking along beside me "Gatomon! Quiet!" Kari complained with her cheeks getting redder "Guys shush" I hushed getting close to the wall; a big metal guy with a dark ring around his neck walked down the street right past us "Andromon" Kari spoke "He a friend of yours?" I asked "Yea, I met him when I was little" she answered before I set her down "What are you doing?" they asked "I'm gonna free him from the Digimon Emperor's control, without hurting him" I answered in a whisper.

I snuck up behind Andromon and blasted his dark ring "Huh?" he groaned "Andromon, you were being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, he's enslaved all your friends. To free them you need to destroy that tower" I explained pointing to the Control Spire, he shot rockets at it which destroyed it "Thank you for saving me, now I will stay here to protect the people if the Digimon Emperor comes back" Andromon thanked "It's no problem" I grinned heading back to Kari "Alright, we can leave safely. Andromon destroyed the Control Spire after I freed him" I informed picking Kari back up "Thank goodness" she sighed in relief. We left the area to be greeted by the others "Hey guys" I greeted "Zack, Kari, you're alright" TK said happily "Yea, Zack here saved me once again. He had Andromon destroy the Control Spire after he freed him" Kari responded patting my chest "Again? Man that's twice in one week" Davis commented "Yea, its sort of embarrassing but ever since I met Kari I've had thing strange need to protect her no matter what" I replied "Heheheh" Tai laughed "What's so funny?" me and Kari asked "Sounds like you've got a crush on my sister" Tai laughed "Shut up!" I yelled blushing heavily "Well let's get the love birds home" TK joked "Stop!" we whined blushing more.

**The Next Day... **Earlier today we learned that Ken, a very smart boy, is the Digimon Emperor, so today we were going to destroy another Control Spire in the lava lands but ran into some Meramon, they were a problem, but not as big a problem as Skull Greymon which was Tai's Agumon under the Digimon Emperor's control "Time to run!" I exclaimed running from Skull Greymon "Right behind ya" TK said following "Me too" Kari added following as well. We all ran to a rock formation far from Skull Greymon when he suddenly destroyed the Control Spire himself before going on a rampage against a group of Dark Tyrannamon, after he finished his rampage he changed back to Agumon and was taken away by the Digimon Emperor; we called Tai who came running after a few minutes and met up with us, we went off to search for Agumon and found him in a town controlled by the Digimon Emperor.

"Everyone split up and look for him!" Tai ordered, we all stayed together instead and came across train tracks "What's that?" Veemon questioned hearing a train horn "Its either the local or the express" Kari joked "And look who's driving!" TK pointed out "Its- Its Agumon" Tai stuttered "Agumon!" Tai called "Tai!" Agumon called back, Gatomon hit the track switch causing the train to come to a stop "Agumon are you okay?" Tai asked running over "I'm fine" Agumon replied jumping at Tai hugging him. We left the town through the train tunnel and walked until we were out the other side "How endearing!" Ken commented "It's Ken!" Kari pointed out "My name is the Digimon Emperor!" Ken corrected "So now you don't want to be called Ken huh? Alright how 'bout Kenny or Kenneth!" Davis growled "You really don't wanna make me angry!" Ken yelled "So your the one who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal!" Tai realized.

"You come down here now and take your medicine like a man!" Davis demanded "You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I did Agumon!" Ken taunted "Try it!" Davis replied "You should be ashamed of yourself Ken, your the kind of bully that gives bullies a bad name!" Cody yelled throwing a stick at Ken but he whipped it in half "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that little boy" Ken said using his whip to summon more Digimon "Dark Tyrannamon! We're surrounded!" Davis pointed out. Davis then Armor Digivolved Veemon into Flamedramon, Cody Armor Digivolved Armadillomon into Digmon, Kari Armor Digivolved Gatomon into Nefertimon, and TK Armor Digivolved Patamon into Pegasusmon; they used them all to attack Ken but all the attacks missed "Attack!" Agumon shouted running at Ken "Agumon" Tai said running after him "So you've come back to me Agumon. And I've got a new friendship bracelet for you" Ken joked holding up something similar to a Dark Ring.

Ken threw it at Agumon putting him back under his control "Now Agumon Dark Digivolve!" Ken ordered holding up his Digivice, Agumon Dark Digivolved into Metal Greymon "The Dark Spiral is working perfectly! Agumon is mine again!" Ken smirked, Tai tried to reason with Metal Greymon but it failed so Metal Greymon fly off with Ken; Yolei arrived a moment later with Matt in a train cart, we rode in it for hours until we came across another Digi Egg with the crest of friendship on it. "Maybe it belongs to you Matt" Tai guessed "Or maybe it belongs to the person with the most friends" Matt added "Or maybe it belongs to the person with the least, like me" Davis guessed causing everyone to laugh; every gave it a shot at lifting the egg but failed, I was up next but got interrupted by a Digmon attacking us, it made an irritating sound that froze everyone in place, the Digimon swooped down and grabbed me for some reason.

"Look up! There he is!" Yolei pointed out "Zack!" Kari called out, Metal Greymon suddenly appeared with Ken and the Digimon that nabbed me took me to him "Here's your new play toy your evilness" the Digimon said "What are you going to do to him!" TK asked angrily "What am I going to do? Simple, I'm going to turn him against you, with this" Ken answered holding up a Dark Ring "A- A Dark Ring? I thought that was for Digimon?" Davis questioned "Not this one, this is for non Digimon. And now your my slave" Ken replied moving the Dark Ring towards me. "Bite me" I growled before getting controlled "Now, destroy them" Ken ordered "Yes sir" I grinned evilly, I jumped down to the ground and started walking towards the others "Z-Zack, what're you doing?" Kari asked but I didn't respond I just stopped half way and held my hand to the sky "AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed crazily as a giant ball of dark energy collected above my palm "He's gonna destroy us all!" Tai exclaimed "No! Zack please stop! Please!" Kari begged with tears in her eyes.

She ran over to me and started beating on my chest "Please Zack! Remember! We're your friends!" Kari continued to beg crying more, Kari suddenly kissed me, my hand slowly dropped as the dark energy disappeared, the red glow in my eyes slowly disappeared as well but not only that, the Digi Egg and my Digivice were glowing "Um..." was all I could say, the Digi Egg floated over to me and a Digimon appeared, it was another Agumon. "FINALLY! I get a Digimon" I grinned "Hi, I'm Agumon" he greeted "I'm Zack" I greeted back "So um how do I use the egg?" I asked "You just have to say Digi Armor energize" my Agumon answered "Alright. Digi Armor Energize!" I shouted holding the egg out "Agumon Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon!" my Digimon said while Digivolving; once he finished Digivolving he looked like Garurumon but he had black armor and his skin was orange.

"Raidramon, destroy the Dark Spiral on Metal Greymon's arm" I ordered "Blue thunder!" Raidramon shouted destroying the Dark Spiral "Good job Raidramon, ya did it" I smiled patting his head "I'm sorry that we attacked you Agumon" Tai apologized hugging his Agumon "I'm sorry too" his Agumon apologized as well, they apologized to each other again before hugging "So... did you really mean that kiss? Or was it just a trick to get me back to normal?" I asked Kari, she blushed a lot before answering "I... I did mean it" she answered, I kissed her again and grinned "Good" I smiled. I then turned to my Agumon "So we need to come up with a nickname for you" I stated "Why?" TK asked "Cause there's two Agumons at that'll get confusing calling each one Agumon" I explained "I guess your right" TK agreed "Hm... how about... Chomp" I suggested "Chomp?" Kari questioned "Yea, cause he's like a dinosaur, and dinosaurs chomp things" I elaborated "I guess that makes sense" Kari shrugged "And here's a way to tell you two apart" I added placing a black baseball cap on his head "Spiffy" Yolei commented.

"Man this is the best day of my life! First I get a cute girlfriend, then my very own Digimon! Sweet!" I exclaimed "I know someone who's not too happy about your new found relationship" TK commented gesturing to Davis "Heh, you're right" I chuckled; I wrapped my arm around Kari's waste and pulled her close "As long as Kari's happy, I'm happy" I stated, Kari smiled and blushed a little "Well we should probably head back to our world before something bad happens" Matt suggested "Agreed" we all agreed; we found a TV and went back to our world. "Hey my Agumon changed" I commented looking at it "That's Koromon, its training stage" Tai informed "Oh" I nodded; Tai's Digivice beeped so he pulled it out "I got a message from Sora, Beomon's in trouble, she wants our help" Tai said "Can't, I'm busy. Plus I'm taking a small vacation, so see ya" I replied walking out of the room "Zack wait" Kari called catching up to me "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked "I'm sure, but here's a kiss for good luck" I answered giving her a peck on the cheek "Alright, have fun on your vacation" Kari sighed heading back in 'Hm. When we're not busy with saving the Digital World I'm gonna take her on a date, it'll be fun' I thought as I walked home.


End file.
